Cult of C'thulhu
Originated by H.P. Lovecraft's Call of C'thulhu. Short story can be downloaded here: http://manybooks.net/titles/lovecrafthother06cthulhu.html Or can be read on a webpage here: http://www.sacred-texts.com/nec/hpl/hpl31.htm This alliance's mission is to spread C'thulhu's doctrine, and darkness across the nation/world/universe. All are welcome, just so long as they do not try to destroy this cult. This is a cult, we will not deny what we are and what our mission is. May C'thulhu guide you through dreams on into the future. And if you are ever faced with a difficult decision just ask WWCD (What would C'thulhu do)? An excerpt from the Necronomicon, roughly translated from the Latin version (from the Dunwich Horror by H.P. Lovecraft): Nor is it to be thought that man is either the oldest or the last of earth's masters, or that the common bulk of life and substance walks alone. The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, and the Old Ones shall be. Not in the spaces we know, but between them, they walk serene and primal, undimensioned and to us unseen. Yog-Sothoth knows the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. He knows where the Old Ones broke through of old, and where They shall break through again. He knows where They had trod earth's fields, and where They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread. By Their smell can men sometimes know Them near, but of Their semblance can no man know, saving only in the features of those They have begotten on mankind; and of those are there many sorts, differing in likeness from man's truest eidolon to that shape without sight or substance which is Them. They walk unseen and foul in lonely places where the Words have been spoken and the Rites howled through at their Seasons. The wind gibbers with Their voices, and the earth mutters with Their consciousness. They bend the forest and crush the city, yet may not forest or city behold the hand that smites. Kadath in the cold waste hath known Them, and what man knows Kadath? The ice desert of the South and the sunken isles of Ocean hold stones whereon Their seal is engraver, but who bath seen the deep frozen city or the sealed tower long garlanded with seaweed and barnacles? Great Cthulhu is Their cousin, yet can he spy Them only dimly. Iä! Shub-Niggurath! As a foulness shall ye know Them. Their hand is at your throats, yet ye see Them not; and Their habitation is even one with your guarded threshold. Yog-Sothoth is the key to the gate, whereby the spheres meet. Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now. After summer is winter, after winter summer. They wait patient and potent, for here shall They reign again. The cult grew from a relatively small group to becoming wide spread over hundreds of nations and many sects. Some notable colonies exist on Ceres and Eris. The Eris Sect is different than the other sects as it sends missionaries and seems reasonable. They however do not allow people outside of their sect on Eris. Strangely they are well organized and have a form of leadership. The Cthulhu Calls sect is one of the more vile sects. They have ritual human sacrifice and have been seen engaging in canabalism and selling slaves. They enjoy chaos and have supplied weapons to untold millions. Most notable moments: Master Bevan, High Council member of the Jedi Order sacrificed to Cthulhu in 11 NE during the Kisnik War. Thus Bevan Cookies become popular. Eris Fleet protects a tiny nation from genocide with the help of Kira's Kingdom. Master Budo Khan of Holy Trek, High Council member of the Jedi Order sacrificed to Cthulhu in 12NE. Khan Stir Fry shows up on Ceres market shelves.